This invention relates to providing a system for improved portable energy generation systems. More particularly, this invention relates to electrical generation systems comprising high-output electrical generators of very compact physical size and low physical weight.
Mobile generator sets are often used to provide emergency, standby, peak shaving, and continuous electrical power to a wide range of electrically-dependent operations. Typical diesel or natural gas-powered mobile generator sets are large, heavy, and expensive to transport. For example, a mobile generator set having an electrical output in the range of 1000 kW (kilowatts) typically comprises a weight of between about 50,000 to 80,000 pounds, typically requiring a tractor-trailer rig for transport. Furthermore, such traditional generation systems often require a high level of site coordination to address issues related to the physical size and structural loading imposed by the location of such units in and around a building structure, often resulting in limited placement options. The operation and maintenance of such traditional generator sets tends to be high, as any maintenance of the power components requires difficult on-site work or the labor-intensive removal and hauling of a generation unit or unit components to a remote service facility.
Clearly, the development of smaller electrical generation systems that can deliver equivalent amounts of affordable, environmentally friendly electrical energy would be of great benefit to many.